shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Muliana
Muliana is the femslash ship between Fa Mulan and Tiana from the Disney fandom. Canon As Mulan and Tiana are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. In one of the film's posters, Mulan and Tiana are seen standing beside each other. Both Mulan and Tiana are friends with animals that they journey with. The two Disney Princesses also care a great deal about their fathers, as Mulan takes it upon herself to serve as his "replacement/fill-in son" in the army in order to protect him, while Tiana puts her social life aside as she works through two jobs, day and night, so she can earn the money to open the restraint she and her father talked about as their shared dream in his memory. The two women's families have even told both of them to think about marriage, even though Tiana was solely focused on her dream of opening her own restaurant in her father's memory, while Mulan was told by the matchmaker that despite her looking like a bride she'll never bring her family honour, as well as Mulan II showing the title hero that she disagrees with the idea of aggraded marriages. In the end, both Tiana and Mulan were able to find someone who they want to spend the rest of their lives with, despite the hiccups they went through before the day of their weddings. In their home city/village, Mulan and Tiana are different from the other girls there, as Mulan is shown to a tomboy in her own way while Tiana put work first and fun in her party filled city aside. As well as them being strong in their own unique ways. Tiana is seen wearing a blue dress and two types of green dress, while Mulan wears blue and green pieces of clothing. Which is why both of them have been featured as green Disney Princesses, as it is one of their commonly worn colours. The two also have dark shaded hair, as Mulan's is black while Tiana's is of a very dark shade of brown that has been confused for black. Tiana's story is based on a fairy tale while Mulan's is drawn from a Chinese legend. Tiana had a non-royal upbringing, even though she is good friends with a rich girl and her father, through her mother from having Charlotte as one her best, long time costumers and had spent time in their mention, while Mulan comes from a respected family in her home village because of her family's legacy before she made her own one. Fanon Mulan and Tiana are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. Along with both Disney Princesses being extraordinary women, who both love their fathers very much. As Mulan's fears of his weakened state would prevent him from coming home to them alive and took in upon herself to ensure that the Fa family does their part for China, while Tiana dedicated herself to bring their shared dream to life through hard honest work to honor his memory. Fans sometimes place Mulan in Tiana's timeline, or have Tiana in Mulan's. There have even been those who place both of them in the 21st century. The ship sometimes has the two in the modern, casual style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in Ralph Breaks the Internet; since it is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other. While AO3 only has one fanfic of the ship, Tumblr as a reasonable size fanbase of it on the site. A rare group of fans have even shipped their Once counterparts from the Once Upon A Time series together. Even though their paths haven't crossed with each others in the series' canon universe. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mulan/Tiana (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Sabine (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia *They are two of the limit time characters, with limit time clothes, in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * Mulan and Tiana appear in Once Upon A Time. * They both have their own Sofia the First songs, "Stronger Than You Know" and "From the Heart". Gallery RBTI Tiana and Mulan.jpg Mulan and Tiana by disneyfemslashcomics.png Mulan and Tiana by reesekrispies.png Tiana and Mulan by horreyn.jpg Tiana and Mulan by karazatara.jpg Tiana and Mulan by bigender-mermaids.jpg Muliana by bigender-mermaids.png Mulan and Tiana by mostlydisneyfemslash 1.png Mulan and Tiana by mostlydisneyfemslash 2.png Mulan and Tiana by mostlydisneyfemslash 3.png Mulan and Tiana by mostlydisneyfemslash 4.png Mulan and Tiana by mostlydisneyfemslash 5.png Tiana and Mulan by YaDirtyLittleSecret.jpg Warrior Frog by queenofglassbeliever.jpg Warrior Frog by queenofglassbeliever 2.jpg Navigation